


I Love the Night

by Cait_Sidhe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Late at Night, Post-Break Up, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_Sidhe/pseuds/Cait_Sidhe
Summary: After Ginny breaks up with him one night, Harry decides to walk home, down a dark misty street. There, he encounters an enchanting woman more beautiful than anyone he's ever seen, forgetting all about Ginny...





	I Love the Night

“Ginny, please, we can work through this,” I begged.

“I’m sorry, Harry. It’s just not working. Please, leave…” She held the door open for me.

As I began to exit, Ginny stepped close and leaned in. I closed my eyes as she gently kissed my lips, long yet chaste. A kiss of finality, conveying that it was over between us. She whispered “Goodbye” as she closed the door, leaving me on the doorstep.

I sighed dejectedly, walking out into the dark, not trusting myself to apparate successfully quite yet. A cloud of despair hung over me, reflected by the dark clouds blocking off the light from the moon and stars. As I walked, a mist settled around me, adding to the gloomy aesthetic. What had gone wrong? I couldn’t figure it out; it seemed to be going so well between us until tonight. 

However, my upset and confusion slowly began to seep away the further I walked. Very strange, considering anger usually bubbles up in me after such incidents. A calmness had come over me, acceptance over what had just happened, a quiet contentedness replacing all other emotion.

Suddenly, everything went white as a bright light illuminated the dark street. I stopped walking, slightly confused, but the confusion quickly was whisked away by that same oneiric calmness. Once it faded, to my surprise, a woman was standing next to me. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen: porcelain skin with blood-red lips, shimmering silver eyes, long golden hair with spiraling curls… she seemed to be positively glowing, an effect which was amplified by the beautiful form-fitting diamond-accented white gown she wore, with bangles, necklace, and earrings to match. I couldn’t stop looking at her.

“Are you also walking alone?” she asked in the most delicate, soothing voice, a voice that sounded like soft choir bells.

“Y-yeah,” I stammered, which she chuckled at.

“I am too. Mind if I join you? It’s safer to walk with someone.”

I took a deep breath to calm down, so I could answer in a more casual, less stuttered fashion. “Sure. Where are you headed?”

“Oh, just up the street a bit…” 

“Coincidentally, that’s the way I’m heading, too. If you want, I can walk you home; it’s no trouble.”

“I would like that,” she replied, her smile seeming to glow like moonlight. There was something slightly off about the teeth, but I disregarded it, distracted by her allure. “But will you be okay walking home alone after?”

“Of course,” I told her, as we began walking. I’d be apparating home from there, but didn’t mention that, since as far as I could tell she was a muggle. A beautiful, beautiful, beautiful muggle. “I’m used to walking at night. It’s not the best time of day to be out on the streets, but there’s no helping it.”

“Oh, I love the night,” she told me. “It’s so beautiful, and quiet. Especially with such a surreal mist like tonight. Yes, the night is the perfect time of day…”

“I dunno. It’s a bit creepy if you ask me. I’d much prefer a bright and sunny day.”

“I suppose the day is okay,” she mused. “And the sun can be fun…”

“Yes, exactly. It’s much better than now.”

She smiled. “No, the night is still nicer. The sun just seems to sap your energy if you’re out in it a while, you know? I really live for the times when the sunlight has slipped away over the horizon, the moon and stars bright in the sky…”

“Well, the moon and stars certainly aren’t out now,” I pointed out. “It’s so dreary... and getting chilly, too,” I added as I shivered slightly.

“Hmm. Yes, it is. Perhaps we can warm each other a bit,” she purred, putting her arm around my waist and leaning into me. I shivered slightly, this time unrelated to the cold.

“You know, my place is right around this corner,” I said suddenly, though I’m not sure what possessed me to. “We can stop there, get you a jacket.”

“That’s all?” She asked, now stroking my chest. We had stopped walking. “There’s so much more we could do… I can show you things, give you things… things you can’t get anywhere else…”

I was intrigued. “What kinds of things?” I asked.

“If you welcome me in, perhaps you’ll find out…”

I didn’t need any further coaxing; I led her straight to my place. She could do whatever she wanted to me...

I woke up the following morning in my bed, the woman nowhere in sight. Vague memories of what had transpired the previous night floated in my mind. Memories filled with wonder… there had been some sort of esoteric, otherworldly air about her. I couldn’t stop daydreaming about walking with her again, or even just seeing her lovely visage. Well, she did say we would meet again, that she’ll be there next time I’m out at night. I couldn’t wait to experience such a wonder once again.

Such a wonder was not meant for humans to know; not meant for any mortal being to know. I knew this immediately upon glancing at the mirror. I moved in front of it, only to see the wall behind me. However, I didn’t panic; the same calm from the night before was still upon me. Things would be well. It didn’t matter that Ginny was gone. Ginny is nothing compared to the woman in white.

I will see her tonight. I’ll walk out into the dark, into the beautiful night, and she will be there, waiting for me. I now know that, like her, _I love the night; the day is okay, and the sun can be fun, but I live to see those rays slip away..._

I’m going to go with her. I don’t care what anyone will say when they realize I’m gone. The papers will have a field day, I’m sure, and Ron and Hermione will no doubt try searching for me, probably with the help of my auror squad too, but those types of trivial things don’t concern me anymore. 

All that matters is the enchanting woman in white who inhabits the beautiful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized portion at end is a direct quote from Blue Oyster Cult's song "I Love the Night", which heavily inspired this fic.


End file.
